


Special Delivery

by NANAjohnlock



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Danny/Melissa Breakup, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Brief Mention of Homophobic Violence Towards OCs, Closeted Character, Dildos, Embarrassment, Episode Tag, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Humor, Idiots in Love, Insecure Steve, Kissing, Loving Danny, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mentioned Danny/Melissa, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poignant, Post-Episode: s05e17 Kuka'awale (Stakeout), Protective Danny, Sad, Sexual Fantasy, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NANAjohnlock/pseuds/NANAjohnlock
Summary: 前回は失敗したが、今回は注文通りだ。思わず安堵のため息が漏れた。前回はネットで購入したら注文と全然違う車の部品が届いて、ダニーから散々からかわれた挙句「なに考えてんの！ネットで買ったらダメだろ！」と怒られてしまった。だがありがたいことに、今回はネット通販が役に立った。今日届いた品はとても個人的なものだ――誰かの目の前で買うなんて想像もできない。
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Special Delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525218) by [GeckoGirl89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89). 



> GeckoGirl89様の素晴らしきマクダノ小説に日本語訳をつけてみました。翻訳元の作品もぜひ読んでみてくださいネ☆

スティーブは玄関のドアを開き、届いた荷物を受け取ってサインした。他の何百もの荷物を手渡すとき同様、配達屋は無表情で退屈そうな様子だった。――良かった、中身には気付いていない。会社が約束してくれた通り、届いたのは社名も何も書かれていない地味な見た目の箱だった。

配達人が出て行った後、スティーブはドアに鍵をかけ、裏庭のドアにも鍵がかかっていることを確認しに行った。対策は講じていたものの、未だに誰かにこの秘密の買い物がバレないか心配だった。誰にも見られていないことを確認してから、スティーブは荷物を2階の自分の寝室に運び、ドアに鍵をかけ、ブラインドが閉まっているかどうかチェックした。

ようやく落ち着いて荷物を開ける気分になった。スティーブはハサミでガムテープを切って箱を開封した。前回は失敗したが、今回は注文通りだ。思わず安堵のため息が漏れた。前回はネットで購入したら注文と全然違う車の部品が届いて、ダニーから散々からかわれた挙句「なに考えてんの！ネットで買ったらダメだろ！」と怒られてしまった。だがありがたいことに、今回はネット通販が役に立った。今日届いた品はとても個人的なものだ――誰かの目の前で買うなんて想像もできない。

取り出したディルドをじっくりと検分する。本物そっくりに血管が浮き出し、陰嚢までついている。ネットで買えるさまざまな玩具を見ているうち、スティーブは淫らな空想をかきたてる現実的な何かが欲しくなってしまった。ディルドが届いてくれて良かった。先週からずっとコレが欲しくてたまらなかった――

卑猥な玩具から目を上げると、数日前にダニーが買ってくれたギターが目に入った。「親友」への贈り物としては、あまりに高価で親切すぎる気がした。でもきっと勝手にそう思い込んでいるだけだ。ダニーのことになると、いつだって想像力を働かせすぎてしまう。先週二人きりで張り込みをしたときに、性的なことまで含めて、かなり妄想の材料が揃ってしまった。同じ空間を共有し、朝昼晩一緒に食卓を囲んでいると、4年前、2週間だけ同居していたあの頃に戻ったようだった。何度も口を滑らせそうになった。何が好きかと問われたときは、コーヒーを一口啜って目を逸らし、「お前が好きだ」と言いそうになるのを堪えた。高校の出し物でギターを弾くことになった話をダニーに聞かせたとき、思わず本当のことを言いそうになった。剥き出しにされたような危機感を感じたのは、大勢の前でステージに立ったからじゃない。当時好きだった少年に向けて歌おうとしていたからだ。だが立った途端に思い出してしまった。中庭でキスしていた二人の少年。数日後、二人は目にあざを作って登校してきた。思い出してしまうと、もう無理だった。スティーブは観衆の前で感情を表現することが出来なかった。とりわけ、誰かから叩きのめされるような感情は。

この気持ちは決してダニーに伝えられないと分かっていた。もし男が好きだと知ってもダニーなら軽蔑したりはしないだろう。張り込み中ゲイカップルに間違われても、ダニーは冷静に、ユーモアを交えながら対応していた。だがカップルのフリをすること自体に無頓着なのが気になった。会話の中で「男性同士で結婚すること」に抵抗がないという考えを仄めかしてみたが、ダニーに動じる様子はなかった。何を言ってもダニーが想いに応えてくれることはない。その事実を突きつけられるのがスティーブは怖かった。知りうる限り、ダニーはストレートだ。たとえほんの僅かでも男を愛せる可能性があったとしても、かけがえのない親友を失いたくはなかった。

スティーブはため息をついた。考えれば考えるほど気分が沈む。今はただ、「愛している」と伝えて「俺もだよ」と喜んでくれるダニーの姿を思い浮かべたかった。そうだ、ディルドを使う準備をしよう。スティーブはバスルームへ行き、ディルドをソープとお湯で洗い始めた。

玩具を洗っていると、この1週間で見た色んなダニーの姿が脳裏にチラついた。ソファーに寝そべってうたた寝をしていたダニー。そのままソファーの上で下らない言い争いをして「俺だってキレるときはキレるんだからな」と馬鹿みたいにセクシーな尻を押し付けてきたダニー。袖のボタンを留めるダニー。パソコンの画面を見ている背後で肩に凭れかかってきたダニー。思い出すうち、スティーブはズボンの下で欲望が兆すのを感じた。

ディルドを洗浄し、乾燥させてから部屋に戻った。ディルドをベッドに置き、服を脱ぐ。脱いだ服をきちんと椅子の上に置き、サイドテーブルから潤滑剤のボトルを取り出して、スティーブは目を閉じてベッドに横になった。

両手で胸のあたりに触れる。バリー・バーンズは「ビニールでトラブるって言うけど、そんなことはない」と言っていた。ダニーに試してほしかった。あのソファーでダニーに抱かれたかった。スティーブは片手で自身を慰めながら、もう片方の手で潤滑剤のボトルを開け、中身をたっぷりと手に注いだ。想像する。ソファーの上、下着だけを身に着けたダニーがスティーブに覆いかぶさり、口づけてくる。舌が口の中をねっとりとなぞる。スティーブはダニーの唇が好きだった。きっとキスも上手いんだろう。

濡れた手で自身を激しく擦り上げ、ダニーの昂ぶりが腹に当たるのを想像して喘いだ。二人でサーフィンに行ったとき、水着越しに何度かその輪郭を盗み見た。逞しい剛直だった。思わず跪いて舐めしゃぶり、犯してくれと懇願したくなる程に。

準備は整った。スティーブは空いている方の手の指に潤滑剤を垂らし、睾丸から会陰までおそるおそる指で触り、秘蕾の入り口へとたどり着いた。人差し指を挿し込んでみる。圧迫感で呻き声が漏れた。懸命に想像した。これはダニーの指だ。ダニーの青い瞳が食い入るようにこちらを見つめている――

スティーブは指を抜き差しした。もしこれがダニーだったら？どんな言葉をかけて、どんなふうに俺に触れるのだろう。いつも心配性なダニーのことだ、激しくしてくれと頼んでも初めは優しくゆっくりと俺を抱くんだろうな。

少し後ろを弄ってから、スティーブは中指を押し込み、指が前立腺に当たるようベッドから腰を持ち上げた。そのまま自身を荒っぽく擦る。あからさまに感じ入る姿を見て相棒が愉しげに笑っている。ダニーにも気持ち良くなってほしい。想像の中でダニーにキスをして、スティーブは後孔に薬指まで挿し入れた。

恥も外聞もかなぐり捨て、スティーブは指で秘蕾を苛め抜いた。我を忘れて快楽に溺れるスティーブを煽るように妄想のダニーが卑猥な言葉を囁きかける。ダニー、お前だけだよ。お前になら俺の弱さをさらけ出してもいい。

物足りなくなって、孔から指を引き抜いた。視界に入ったディルドを手に取り、根元から先端まで十分に潤滑剤で濡らす。これをダニーだと思いたかった。ダニーに抱かれていると思いたかった。深く、深くへと押し入りながら目を閉じて唸るダニーが見たかった。

ゆっくりと玩具をナカへと押し込む。苦しさに思わず声が漏れた。指しか受け入れたことのない後孔が少し痛んだ。それでもスティーブは満たされていた。そのままディルドを根元まで突き入れる。締め付けのキツさに呻き、尻肉に指を食い込ませるダニーの姿を想像する。気持ちがさらに昂った。

玩具が身体に馴染むのを待ちながら、早まる胸の鼓動を鎮める。ダニーはスティーブの腹を撫で、続きの合図を待っていた。

身体が落ち着くのを待ってから、スティーブはゆっくりと玩具を出し入れした。動きを早めるにつれ、痛みを快楽が上回りだした。ディルドのペースに合わせて自身を素早く扱く。両手を伸ばして、幻の中でダニーの肩にしがみついた。

玩具の角度を変える。前立腺を掠めた瞬間に悲鳴のような声が出た。同じ場所を何度も何度も突く。強く、速く。ダニーが唸り声を上げ、獣のように喘いだ。こめかみから汗が滴り落ち、激しい律動でブロンドの髪は少し乱れていた。

「ああ…ダニー、ダニー…」

限界が近かった。身体の中でダニーが震え、「愛してる」と囁いて果てた。それと同時にスティーブは手の中と下腹部に熱を散らした。

数秒後、スティーブは熱の冷めた身体からディルドを引き抜いた。玩具を抜くと、身体も心も空っぽになった気がした。孤独だった。セックスの後、スティーブは相手を抱き締めるのが好きだった。何度もハグをしたから知っている。ダニーの身体はこの腕にすっぽりと収まるということを。

手に入れることができないものについて妄想し続けていても仕方がない。スティーブは再びディルドを手に取り、バスルームへと持って行った。玩具と自身を清めながら、我知らず、もし今ここにダニーがいたらな、と思った。抱き締めて、額にキスを落として…想像するほどこの場にいない相棒が恋しくなった。もう疲れてしまった。一人でいることも、こうして余韻に浸る間もなく自分で後処理をすることも。

バスルームでの作業が終わると、クローゼットに向かい、玩具が届くのを見越して買っておいた小さな金庫を取り出した。女と寝るときに使ったフリが出来る潤滑剤と違って、ディルドはもっともらしい言い訳ができない。スティーブは子供の頃飼っていたネコの誕生日に数字を合わせ、鍵を開いた。あの子の――パンプキンの誕生日を知っているのはメアリーだけだ。万が一金庫を見られたとしても銃か手榴弾が入っていると思って開けないだろう。スティーブはディルドを金庫に入れて鍵をかけた。金庫をクローゼットの奥に押し込み、サンダルとドレスシューズの陰に隠しながら、自分のやっていることの皮肉さを感じずにはいられなかった。俺は親友の男で抜いた証拠を文字通り「クローゼットに隠している」のだ。舞台で失敗したあの日から20年以上が経つというのに、16歳だった頃と変わらず、いまだに誰にもカミングアウトすることができない。正直、隠し通すことにも疲れてきていた。

ぶらぶらと脱ぎ捨てた服の上を歩き回り、もう一度その服を着た。突然、カーゴパンツのポケットの中の携帯が震えた。見ると、ダニーからテキストが届いていた。

「今夜もサイドストリート行く？」

ため息が出た。これからファイブオーのメンバーたちと合流して、また「ダニーの友達」を演じなければならない。悲しいかな、もうダニーの前で芝居をするのには慣れてしまっていた。肯定的な返事を送ると、ダニーからニッコリ笑った顔の絵文字が返ってきた。スティーブは微笑んだ。たとえ挨拶のキスさえ出来ないとしても、この後ダニーに会えると思うと嬉しかった。もし運が良ければ――他のメンバーより数秒長く抱き締めても気付かないかもしれない。まだ、気づかれないかもしれない。

夜になるまでまだ数時間ある。それまではマーキスを整備することにした。手を動かして作業していればダニーのことを忘れていられる。スティーブは寝室の鍵を開け、ガレージへと向かった。車のことだけを考えた。ダニーのことは考えないようにした。


	2. Interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部屋を出ないと。相棒にだってプライベートな時間は必要だ。分かっているのに、足が床に凍り付いたかのように動かない。一糸まとわぬ姿で目を固く閉じ、首をのけぞらせて悦楽に浸る姿から目を離すことが出来ない。夢にまで見た光景がそこにあった。

ダニーはスティーブの家のドアの鍵を開け、持ってきたビールを台所まで運んだ。今日は土曜日だ。でもグレイスがいない退屈な週末だった。親友と飲むにはうってつけの理由だ。

親友、ね。ダニーは自嘲した。疑わしい響きだ。「夫婦カウンセリング」が終わった後コノから「アツアツに戻れそう？」と茶化されるのも無理はない。本当にそう思っているのか？答えはノーだ。俺はスティーブを「ただの親友」だなんて思っちゃいない。惚れてるんだ。誰が見たってバレバレだ。俺は自分の感情を隠すのが上手くない――相棒に抱くこの惨めな恋心も例外じゃない。だから、あらゆる形でこの気持ちを伝えてきた。やってないのはディープキスぐらいだ。出会って数か月も経たないうちにスティーブの居場所を突き止めたし、ボディタッチも軽くはなかったし、シャツを脱げばガン見してしまうし（よく脱ぐものだから、その度に狼狽し、でも密かに楽しんだ）、ありとあらゆるあだ名を付けたし、他の誰よりスティーブのことを”babe”と呼んだ。何度も「愛している」と言った。後に続く言葉は避けた。そうすることで「愛してるよ、相棒」みたいなプラトニックな愛情表現に見せかけていた。スティーブは知らない。俺が「愛している」と言うのは娘と、姉と妹と、両親だけなのだと。他の奴らは何気なく使う言葉なのかもしれない。でも俺はいつだって本気だった。

そして、それがメリッサと2週間前に別れた理由だった。彼女から「愛している」と告げられたのに、同じ熱量で「愛している」と返すことが出来なかったのだ。「君のことは大切だと思ってる、君と一緒にいるのが好きだ」――そう伝えると、彼女はひどく怒って動揺していた。当然だ。付き合って1年以上が経つ。彼女が求めているのは、ダニーが与えてやれる限界を超えた「何か」だ。メリッサが自分の価値を理解できる子で良かった。「居心地が良いから」という理由だけで関係を続けようと言い出されなくて良かった。前の旦那のせいで散々苦労してきたんだ。メリッサには、彼女を大事にしてくれて、彼女が望む限りの愛を返してくれる男がふさわしい。何年も前に親友に心を捧げてしまった男の傍にいるべきじゃなかったんだ。

畜生。暗くなるようなことを考えるな。これ以上腐ってたらビールが温くなっちまう。ダニーはビールを冷蔵庫にしまい、ふと未だに親友の姿を見ていないことに気付いて眉をしかめた。裏庭にいるのか？それとも――突如、2階から大声が聞こえてダニーの思考は中断された。スティーブか？再び声が聞こえた。「ファック！」スティーブが叫んでいる。誰かに殺されかけてるのか？すごい声だ。今日は銃を持ってきていない。仕方なくダニーはキャビネットから鍋を一つ掴み、親友を痛めつけている侵入者を攻撃する準備をした。スティーブを傷つけた輩は、誰であろうとまず俺が相手になってやる。

ダニーは素早くキッチンから飛び出し、静かに2階へと上がった。そっと寝室へのドアを開く。侵入者に気付かれる前に攻撃に適したポジションを押さえなければ。そしてダニーはドアから中の様子を垣間見た――あ、これ明らかに襲われてる現場じゃねえな。

ダニーは部屋へと忍び入った。スティーブは仰向けのまま両脚をマットレスの上で開き、一人快楽に溺れていた。部屋を出ないと。相棒にだってプライベートな時間は必要だ。分かっているのに、足が床に凍り付いたかのように動かない。一糸まとわぬ姿で目を固く閉じ、首をのけぞらせて悦楽に浸る姿から目を離すことが出来ない。夢にまで見た光景がそこにあった。片手は自身の竿を扱き、もう片方の手は――信じられないことに――後孔をディルドで犯している。股間に血が集まりすぎて、少し眩暈がした。

ダニーは口をポカンと開けたまま、玩具の上で狂おしく腰を振る相棒の姿を見ていた。激しい運動で身体は汗ばみ、刺青の入った上腕二頭筋が収縮と弛緩を繰り返す。

そうか。これがスティーブを抱いた時に見える風景なのか。

そう思った瞬間、スティーブが玩具を自身により強く、速く押し込んで叫んだ。

「…ぅあッ…ダニー…！」

握っていた鍋が手から滑り落ち、木の床に音を立てて転がった。スティーブは弾かれたようにダニーの方を見た。おびえたような表情だった。スティーブは両手を離し、素早くシーツで身体を覆った。

「あ…！ダニー！信じてくれ…ちゃんと説明するから…！」

ダニーは静かに微笑み、ベッドへと歩み寄った。

「ベイブ…マスかきながら俺の名前呼ぶのに説明なんか要らないだろ」

スティーブは視線を逸らした。

「すまない…ダニー…」

何もかもを恥じているようだった。苦しんでいた。スティーブが悲しむ姿を見るのはつらい。特にいま、この瞬間は。恥じる理由なんてないのに。

ダニーは靴を脱ぎ、スティーブの隣に腰かけた。

「謝らなくていい」

ダニーはシーツの上に手を置き、優しく円を描くように膝を撫でた。

スティーブは目をぎゅっと閉じて身震いした。動揺させてしまっただろうか？

「…お前に…気持ち悪いとか…思われなくて良かった…でも…いま俺に触るのは…」

「そう？触って欲しそうに見えたけど」

スティーブが驚いたように目を開いた。ダニーは軽くスティーブに口づけ、キスを返される前に唇を離し、柔らかく微笑みかけた。

「触ってもいい？オモチャでイくの手伝ってあげようか？」

「ああ、ダニー……たのむ……」

相棒の許しを得て、ダニーは覆っていたシーツを下ろした。ダニーはスティーブのペニスを間近でじっくりと眺め、唇をペロリと舐めた。…まだ先走りで濡れている。後ろはディルドを咥えたままだ。ダニーは片手で玩具の根元を握り、もう片方の手でスティーブをしっかりと掴んだ。先ほど見た動きをなぞるように陰茎を強く擦り、ディルドで前立腺を刺激してやる。

スティーブは何度もダニーの名を呼び、玩具に身体を押し付けた。身体のリズムがシンクロしたと思えた瞬間、ダニーはスティーブの顔を見上げた。薔薇色の頬に長いまつげが影を落とす。美しい男だった。見飽きるほど見た顔だったはずなのに――

スティーブが閉じていた目蓋を上げる。不思議なほど穏やかで、でもどこか脆さを孕んだその表情に、ダニーは魅了されていた。

「…ぁッ…すきだ…だにー…ぅ、ンッ…あい、してる…」

ダニーは歯を見せて笑った。可愛いこと言うじゃないか。心臓がうるさいほど高鳴った。

「俺も愛してるよ、ベイブ…」

スティーブはシーツを握りしめ、固く目を閉じ、もう一度「ダニー」と喘ぐように言って、相棒の手の中で果てた。ダニーはスティーブの中から玩具を引き抜き、マットレスで手を拭った。たまんねえな。そのまま隣に寝そべり、ダニーはスティーブの唇を吸った。

スティーブは嬉しそうにキスに応え、ダニーに覆いかぶさるように圧し掛かった。熱く昂った劣情がスティーブの骨盤に当たる。獣は低く唸り声を上げた。

スティーブはダニーの顎に軽くキスを落とし、下着越しにダニーの熱に触れた。

「俺で勃ったのか？」

ダニーはうめき、スティーブの手にグイと股間を押し当てた。

「最高だった。今まで見てきたゲイポルノ動画なんかよりずっとエロかった」

スティーブはいぶかしげに聞き返した。

「ゲイポルノ？」

「俺、バイなの。だから見たことあるよ、ゲイポルノ。お前がヌいてる現場見たときの態度でバレバレだったろ？俺が男もいけるクチだってさ」

「俺もなんだ。俺も、バイ…みたいな感じなんだ。もっと早く言ってくれれば良かったのに」

ダニーも同じことを考えていた。

「そうしたかったけど、お前絶対ストレートだって思い込んでたから」

スティーブがクスリと笑った。あどけなさと色っぽさを感じさせる声だ。この声に惚れちまったんだよな。

「お互い勘違いしていたんだな…」

スティーブは少し手に力を入れた。急所をキツく握られ、ダニーは息をのんだ。

「お前のこと大事にしてもいいか？ダニー」

股間のことだけじゃなく、もっと大切なことを尋ねられているような気がした。だが、いずれにせよ、答えは同じだ。

「うん。大事にしてよ」

スティーブは素早くダニーのベルトを抜き、ボタンを外し、ジッパーを下ろした。滑らかな動きでズボンを引き抜き、ボクサーパンツを引っ張り下ろす。そして迷いのない動きで勢いよく扱き始めた。

愛撫の間、スティーブはダニーの顔にくまなくキスの雨を降らせた。小鳥がついばむような軽いキスだった。額に、頬に、顎…目蓋に唇が触れたときはくすぐったくて思わず笑ってしまった。スティーブはずっと嬉しそうに微笑んでいた。クリスマスプレゼントをもらった子供のような笑顔だった。

やがてスティーブの唇はダニーの唇へと戻り、そのまま深く口づけてきた。ダニーは口の中で低く唸り、ゆるく腰を突き上げて相棒の手の中に欲望を吐き出した。

ダニーが再び目を開くと、スティーブの逞しい胸に抱き込まれ、こめかみにキスをされた。

「ずっとこうしたかった…」

ダニーは満足げにクスクスと笑った。

「そんなに俺のチンコ触りたかったの？」

相棒は赤くなってしまった。

「まあ、それもしたかったけど。でも俺は…ただ…」

スティーブは唇を噛み締めた。勇気を振り絞って何かを言おうとしていた。

「こうしてお前を抱きしめてみたかったんだ。こんな日が来るなんて思わなかった」

ダニーは目の前の胸をそっと撫で、溢れる涙をまばたきで払いのけようとした。俺もずっと一緒になりたいって思ってたよ、スティーブ。でも諦めちまってた。お前の友人でいることが俺の役割だと思ってた。仕方がないから、お前が俺にくれる愛を貪欲に搔き集めていたんだよ。

「俺も同じこと考えてた…俺が間違ってて良かったよ」

スティーブはダニーをきつく抱き締めた。

「俺と付き合ってくれないか？」

ダニーは相棒の顔を見上げた。スティーブは張り詰めた顔をしていた。まるでダニーの返答に全てが掛かっているとでも言うように。過去に不安にさせるような出来事があったのかもしれない。ダニーはスティーブをそんな気持ちにさせた輩を殴ってやりたかった。誰がお前のマシュマロみたいにやわい心を傷つけてしまったんだ？

ダニーは安心させるように微笑んで見せた。

「ああ、付き合うよ。お前の彼氏になってやる」

スティーブはホッとしたように笑い、腕の力を少し緩めた。そうだ、やっぱりスーパーシール様には笑顔が一番似合う。お前を笑わせてやれる誰かになれてよかった。ダニーは目を閉じてスティーブの香りを吸い込んだ。スティーブはダニーの髪にそっと指を差し入れてきた。何だか眠たくなってしまった。ふと名案が浮かんだ。

「ねえ、掃除した方が良いと思うけどさ、今ちょっと動きたくないんだよね」

「俺もだ。後で片付けよう」

暖かい腕の中、スティーブに髪を梳かれながらダニーは眠りに落ちた。すっかり眠ってしまったダニーのつむじにキスをして、スティーブは口元に小さな笑みを浮かべたのだった。


End file.
